


Eine Sommernacht

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was tun, wenn man seinen besten Freund liebt, er das aber nicht wissen darf? Was tun, wenn man der Versuchung nicht widerstehen kann und plötzlich vor einem Trümmerhaufen steht? Da hilft nur im Bett verschanzen und alles ignorieren, oder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Sommernacht

Bewegungslos lag ich auf meinem Bett. Ich konnte von hier aus durchs Fenster genau in den Himmel sehen. Eben hatte noch die Sonne geschienen, doch nun zogen Gewitterwolken auf, ließen es unheimlich dunkel wirken. Draußen herrschte drückende Schwüle und in meinem Zimmer war es nur durch einen Ventilator, der leise vor sich hin summte, und die Tatsache, dass der Raum nach Norden lag, einigermaßen erträglich. Doch im Grunde interessierte mich das nicht.

Seit Stunden, Tagen, vielleicht auch Wochen lag ich schon hier. Bewegte mich nur um mal was zu essen, wenn meine Mutter mich dazu zwang. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, mich nach dem Grund für mein Benehmen zu fragen. Sie war in Ordnung, aber wie sollte ich ihr erklären, dass mein bester Freund, oder besser gesagt, das was ich für ihn empfand, der Grund war.

Weil ich mich ein einziges Mal nicht zusammen reißen konnte, hatte ich alles kaputt gemacht. Ich blickte nach draußen und der Himmel war schon wieder ein Stückchen dunkler geworden. Wie lange wohl noch, bis es beginnen würde, zu regnen? Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, meine starren Augen auf die weiße, kalte Wand gerichtet. Immer wieder lief in meinem Kopf die Nacht ab, in der ich alles kaputt gemacht hatte.

***

Samstagabend, vier Tage vor unseren letzten großen Ferien. Wir, Tony und ich, brachten gerade die elfte Klasse hinter uns. Wieder einmal hingen wir bei ihm zu Hause. Seine Eltern waren wie immer nicht da, geschäftlich unterwegs. Tonys Eltern hatten ein riesen Anwesen mit großem Haus und Swimmingpool. Das war einfach nur krass. Es war den ganzen Tag ziemlich heiß gewesen, wie auch in den letzten Tagen. Deshalb hatten wir den Samstag auch in den ausgebauten Kellerräumen des Hauses verbracht, am PC gesessen, Musik gehört.

Die Sonne war dem Horizont schon sehr nahe gekommen, als wir uns endlich raus auf die Terrasse trauten. Wir hatten uns Pizza bestellt, vertilgten diese nun genüsslich. Immer wieder wanderte mein Blick von meiner reich belegten Pizza zu Tony. Er war ein wenig größer als ich, schon immer gewesen. Seine kurzen schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm in die leicht verschwitzte Stirn. Seine dunkelbraun leuchtenden Augen waren auf die Pizza fixiert. Während ich weiter auf einem Stück fettigem und kalorienreich belegtem Teig rum kaute, wanderte mein Blick über Tonys Körper.

Er hatte eine dunkelblaue Shorts an, bei der Hitze wäre jedes Stückchen Stoff mehr Selbstmord gewesen. Seine Haut hatte einen schönen Braunschimmer und an den richtigen Stellen konnte man gut ausgeprägte Muskeln sehen. Kurz, er war das, was man einen Mädchenschwarm nennen konnte. Und obwohl ich sein bester Freund war, war ich genau wie viele Mädchen scharf auf ihn, wenn man es simpel sagte. Alles klar? Ich steh auf Jungs, oder besser gesagt, auf diesen einen. Ich wusste nicht, wann es angefangen hatte oder wie. Ich hatte mich in meinen besten Freund verknallt und dieser hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer. Nie würde ich es ihm sagen, das hatte ich mir geschworen.

"Träumst du schon wieder oder hab ich was im Gesicht?" Tony blickte mich fragend an. In meinen Betrachtungen versunken, hatte ich ihn wieder einmal angestarrt, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Ich musste mich wirklich langsam mal zusammenreißen, sonst verriet ich mich noch.  
"Du hast überall Ketchup oder was auch immer die da drauf machen." Ich deutete auf seine Mundwinkel.  
"Dann lass uns in den Pool gehen, alles abwaschen." Sein letztes Pizzastück reinstopfend, sprang er auf und lief auf den Pool zu.  
"Hey warte, wir müssen doch erst einmal verdauen, das ist nicht gesund."  
"Ach quatsch." Er kam zurück und zog mich an einem Arm hoch, achtete nicht auf meine erst halb gegessene Pizza. "Wir haben doch noch nie auf so etwas geachtet." Bevor ich richtig reagieren konnte, hatte er mich an den Rand des Wassers gezogen und mich hinein geschupst. Ich war ihm körperlich um einiges unterlegen.

Der plötzliche Temperaturunterschied schockte mich doch ziemlich. Nach Luft schnappend und Wasser spuckend tauchte ich auf, hielt mich an dem weiß gekachelten Rand fest, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Tony war nach mir in den Pool gesprungen, schwamm jetzt lachend hinter mir in dem zwei Meter tiefen Wasser. "Jetzt hab dich nicht so, du Mädchen." Er spritzte mir einen Schwall Wasser entgegen, als ich mich zu ihm drehte. "Idiot, sauf doch ab." In diesem Moment war ich irgendwie wirklich stinksauer auf ihn, manchmal war er so was von, von... ach, was weiß ich.

Tony einen vernichtenden Blick zu werfend, schwang ich mich aus dem Becken, schnappte mir eines der großen Handtücher und verschanzte mich damit auf der Liege, auf der ich eben noch meine Pizza gegessen hatte.  
"Jetzt schmoll halt nicht", kam Tonys lachende Stimme vom Pool herüber. Ich reagierte nicht auf ihn, legte mich einfach nur hin und schloss die Augen. Ich war müde von der Hitze und dem Essen. Tony wusste wann er mir eine Pause lassen musste und so schwamm er erst einmal ein paar Runden während ich mich ausruhte.

Als ich die Augen schließlich wieder öffnete, herrschte um mich herum schummriges Dämmerlicht auch wenn es noch immer drückend schwül war. Mein Körper klebte vor Schweiß. Ich hörte plätschernde Geräusche, dann war Tonys Gesicht plötzlich über mir. Ein paar Wassertropfen aus seinen Strähnen landeten in meinem aufgeheizten Gesicht.

"Na, wieder alles in Ordnung?" Oh mein Gott, wie ich dieses Lächeln liebte, das er mir einfach zu selten schenkte. Aber ich wusste, dass dieses Lächeln allein für mich war und dass kein anderer Mensch es je gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig hatte ich auf seine Frage genickt. "Alles klar. Die Hitze hat mich einfach nur fertig gemacht. Du kennst doch meine Zicken." Ich hatte ihn schief angegrinst.

"Das sind keine Zicken, du bist einfach nur sensibel", meinte er lachend, dann zog Tony mich hoch. "Jetzt komm aber mit ins Wasser, du bist vollkommen nass geschwitzt." Als er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, waren seine sensiblen fünf Minuten für mich wohl vorüber, denn im nächsten Moment fand ich mich erneut in dem kühlen Wasser des Pools wieder.

Ich konnte deshalb nicht böse sein, nicht jetzt, dafür hatten wir dieses Spiel zu oft gespielt. Johlend und grölend sprang er mir hinter her. Und so war innerhalb kurzer Zeit eine wilde Wasserschlacht im Gange. Wie kleine Kinder tobten wir durchs Wasser, achteten nicht auf die Zeit, das hatten wir nie getan.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass es bereits stockenduster war, als wir es endlich schafften aus dem Pool zu kommen. Nur die Laternen, die dezent ringsum angeordnet waren, spendeten Licht. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr und der Erkenntnis, dass wir über eine Stunde im Wasser gewesen sein mussten, wunderte es mich nicht mehr, dass mir mittlerweile doch ziemlich kalt war. Leicht mit den Zähnen klappernd wickelte ich mich in mein Handtuch.  
"Hey, du frierst ja." Tony wickelte sich ebenfalls in eines der Frottees.  
"Nur ein bisschen. Es hat doch ein wenig abgekühlt. Lass uns rein gehen." Ich nahm meine Pizzaschachtel und die Colaflasche und lief damit schon einmal ins Haus, Tony mit seinen Sachen mir dicht auf den Versen.

Im Haus war es recht warm, doch mein Körper war von dem langen Aufenthalt im Wasser noch immer ausgekühlt. Schnell stellte ich meinen Ballast in der Küche ab, dann ging ich ins Bad in der Etage, in der auch Tonys Zimmer lag. Ich hatte mich gerade meiner Shorts entledigt, als Tony ins Bad gestürmt kam. Erschrocken starrte ich ihn.  
"Hey was soll das? Ich will duschen."  
"Ich auch", meinte er nur trocken und zog sich ebenfalls die Shorts aus. Meine Augen mussten wohl Tellergröße angenommen haben, aber bevor Tony aufblicken konnte, drehte ich mich zu dem Regal hinter mir, suchte eines der vielen Duschgels heraus.

Wir hatten schon oft zusammen geduscht, zum Beispiel wenn wir im Winter total durchgefroren vom Spielen kamen. Das hatte mich nie gestört, aber jetzt? Mir fiel auch absolut kein Argument ein, um ihn von dieser Idee abzubringen. So standen wir schließlich zusammen unter dem lauwarmen Wasserstrahl der Dusche, seiften uns gegenseitig den Rücken ein. Ich betete inständig, dass mein Körper mich nicht verraten würde. Nach einer mir endlos erscheinenden Zeit, die doch viel zu kurz war, verließen wir lachend das halb unter Wasser stehende Bad. Natürlich war die Dusche wieder in eine Wasserschlacht ausgeartet.

Schnell hatten wir uns Slips für die Nacht aus dem Schrank gekramt, die Bettdecken durch einfache Laken ersetzt. Als wir endlich ziemlich geschafft ins Bett sanken, war es bereits nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr. Viel zu früh wenn man bedachte, dass Wochenende war und wir beide etwa siebzehn Jahre zählten. Aber wir waren von Natur aus keine Nachtmenschen.

Da Tonys Bett riesen Ausmaße hatte, es hätten locker drei, vier Leute rein gepasst, waren wir schon vor Jahren dazu übergegangen zusammen darin zu schlafen. Seufzend hatte Tony seine Nachttischlampe ausgeknipst.  
"Die letzten drei Tage hätten die uns wirklich schenken können. Wir machen doch die nächsten Tage nichts mehr von Bedeutung, nur noch Gruppenbeschäftigung."  
Ich brummte nur unwillig in mein Kopfkissen. "Das ist die Logik der Lehrer. Wir haben's doch so gut wie hinter uns." Ein breites Gähnen im Kissenbezug erstickend legte ich mich bequemer hin. "Lass uns schlafen, die Hitze macht einen ganz schön fertig."  
"Okay, wie du meinst. Gute Nacht."  
"Nacht." Jeder rollte sich auf seiner Seite zusammen und schon bald waren wir eingeschlafen.

Das Nächste was ich wahr nahm, war eine enorme Wärmequelle. Nachdem ich meine Augen geöffnet und mich orientiert hatte, kam ich zu der erschreckenden Erkenntnis, dass ich mich während des Schlafs an Tony gekuschelt hatte. Wo ich zuviel Wärme beim Schlafen doch nicht mochte. Das musste mich wohl auch geweckt haben. Tony lag nun auf der Seite und ich lag mit meinem Kopf an seiner Brust. Als Reaktion auf meine Nähe hatte er einen Arm um mich gelegt. Es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an, so in den Armen gehalten zu werden.

Da der Himmel sternenklar war und Vollmond nur noch wenige Nächte entfernt lag, drang von draußen genug Licht herein, dass ich die Dinge um mich herum erkennen konnte. Ich drückte mich vorsichtig ein wenig von Tony weg und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Seine Züge waren entspannt. Wenn er schlief, wirkte er immer so unschuldig und von der kämpferischen Aura, die ihn sonst umgab, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen waren nun hinter den Lidern mit den dunklen Wimpern versteckt.

In letzter Zeit war ich schon oft nachts oder sehr früh am Morgen aufgewacht, wenn ich bei ihm geschlafen hatte. Kein einziges Mal konnte ich dem Drang widerstehen, sein so sanft wirkendes Gesicht zu berühren. Und auch diesmal fuhr ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut. Langsam zog ich eine unsichtbare Spur von der Stirn über die geschwungenen Augenbrauen, über die linke Wange bis hin zu den einladenden Lippen. Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand weg, als er sich im Schlaf bewegte. Nachdem er wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war, starrte ich fasziniert auf seine nun halb geöffneten Lippen.

Wenn... nur einmal wollte ich es ausprobieren. Tony würde es schließlich nicht merken. So beugte ich mich zögernd über ihn und berührte seine weichen Lippen mit meinen eigenen. Es war seltsam, so unrealistisch in der nächtlichen Stille die uns umgab. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Vorsichtig schloss ich meine Augen, um allein die Berührung zu genießen, als ich eine Veränderung in der Situation spürte. Langsam sah ich auf, um heraus zu finden, was los war und blickte direkt in ein Paar dunkel funkelnde Augen. Der Körper unter mir war angespannt.

"Tony?" Meine Stimme klang zittrig und schwach. Er hatte doch nichts bemerken sollen.  
"Was tust du da?" Seine Stimme war kühl und ich bekam Angst, als er sich ein wenig aufrichtete.  
"Tony... ich..." Ich streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, doch er schlug sie unsanft weg.  
"Rühr mich nicht an." Plötzlich schien die Temperatur im Raum um einige Grad zu sinken. In seinen Augen funkelten Abscheu und Misstrauen. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Stolpernd flüchtete ich aus dem Bett, zwängte mich in meine Sachen und verließ den Raum, das Haus. Tony hielt mich nicht auf.  
Irgendwie schaffte ich es nach Hause, wo ich mich in meinem Bett verkroch, aus dem ich nicht mehr hervor kam.

***

Wieder wälzte ich mich auf die andere Seite, blickte erneut aus dem Fenster. Die grauen Wolken hatten sich zu einer dichten, bedrohlichen Wand zusammen geschoben. Erst ein Blitz, dann ein lautes Donnergrollen und im nächsten Moment wehten schwere Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe. Eines dieser fünf Minuten Unwetter tobte sich wohl gerade ziemlich in der Nähe aus. Wen störte das? Die Weltuntergangsstimmung passte alle mal besser zu meinem Gefühlszustand als der ewige Sonnenschein und die Hitze.

Die Türklingel schreckte mich auf, veranlasste mich allerdings lediglich dazu, erneut meine Liegeposition zu ändern. Meine Mom würde schon auf machen. Sturmklingeln. Aufhören, das tut doch im Kopf weh. Ich verzog schmerzhaft mein Gesicht. Wenn man den ganzen Tag lag und keine frische Luft schnappte, war es klar, dass man Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Irgendwas hatte ich doch vergessen. Oh Shit, natürlich. Meine Mom war ja gar nicht da, wie sollte sie da die Tür öffnen? Ich wollte zwar niemanden sehen, aber wie ich meine Mutter kannte, stand genau diese vor der Tür und hatte nur mal wieder ihren Schlüssel vergessen. Wankend kroch ich aus meinem Bett und kämpfte mich zur Haustür durch, mich immer wieder an den Wänden abstützend.

Wieder dieses Klingeln. "Verdammt, ich komm ja schon!" Sie konnte zwar nichts dafür, die massive Holztür bekam jedoch trotzdem meinen Ärger entgegen geschrieen. Verärgert riss ich die Tür auf, bereit meiner Mom mal wieder eine Predigt wegen ihrer Vergesslichkeit zu halten. Statt jedoch meiner Mutter von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen, stand ein triefnasser Tony vor mir. Mir blieben die Worte im Hals stecken und ich starrte ihn nur mit weit offenem Mund an.

Er sah ziemlich fertig aus und seine Worte waren nur ein leises Wispern im Gegensatz zu der sonst so starken Stimme als er sprach. "Kann ich rein kommen? Hier draußen ist es nass." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, trat ich zur Seite, ließ ihn ein und schloss hinter ihm die Tür. Im Flur war es dunkel, da ich keine Lampe angemacht hatte und von draußen kein Licht herein fiel. Ich traute mich nicht mich zu ihm um zudrehen, starrte die gemaserte Holzplatte vor mir an.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte ich leise, bezweifelte fast, dass er es überhaupt gehört hatte.  
"Ha-hatschu." Leicht erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, drehte mich nun doch zu ihm um, als ein lautes Niesen mir antwortete. Er stand ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich konnte durch die klitschnassen, enganliegenden Klamotten sehen, dass er leicht zitterte. Er musste genau in den Regenguss gekommen sein.

"Hast du vielleicht was Trockenes zum Anziehen für mich?" Zur Antwort nickte ich nur. Den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, drängte ich mich an ihm vorbei, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren. In meinem Zimmer suchte ich nach Sachen von ihm. Genau für solche Fälle hatten wir immer ein paar Klamotten bei dem jeweils anderen deponiert.

"Wo das Bad ist, weißt du ja." Ich drückte ihm die Sachen in die Hand und ging dann zurück zu meinem Bett, ließ mich darauf fallen. Was wollte Tony eigentlich? Das letzte Mal hatte er doch mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte. Sein stures Ignorieren meiner Person während der letzten Schultage vor den Sommerferien hatte dies auch mehr als deutlich unterstrichen.

Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte er aus dem Bad zurück, die Haare noch immer feucht, die weiten trockenen Klamotten an. Schweigend kletterte er neben mir ins Bett, setze sich ans Kopfende mir gegenüber und zog die Beine an, um die er seine Arme schlang. Der Regen draußen hatte zwar nachgelassen aber es war noch immer duster. Im Raum herrschte eine Atmosphäre, die aufs Gemüt drückte.

"Wie geht's dir so?" Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich laut im Zimmer, durchbrach das unangenehme Schweigen.  
"Beschissen?!" Leiser Sarkasmus klang in dem einen Wort mit. Ich setzte mich in den Schneidersitz, sah auf meine Finger, die meine Bettdecke nervös bearbeiteten. "Wieso bist du hier?", wiederholte ich meine erste Frage.  
"Wir haben uns ziemlich weh getan", stellte er trocken fest, blickte mich dabei nicht an. "Ich will meinen besten Freund wegen solch einer Lappalie nicht verlieren!" Tony boxte in mein unschuldiges Kopfkissen und sah endlich auf.

Ich blinzelte, aber das Bild änderte sich nicht. Über Tonys Wangen liefen Tränen. Etwas in meiner Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich hatte den starken Wunsch ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, doch ich wusste, er würde mich nur wieder von sich weisen. "Das möchte ich auch nicht", sagte ich kühl. "Aber diese Lappalie", ich betonte jeden einzelnen Buchstaben. "Ist nun mal der Ausdruck von dem, was ich fühle. Wenn du mir jetzt vorschlägst, das Ganze zu vergessen und weiter zu machen wie bisher, kann ich dir garantieren, dass ich dich im hohen Bogen rausschmeiße." Seltsam wie leicht mir diese Worte über die Lippen kamen, wo ich doch seit diesem Vorfall nicht einmal mit jemandem darüber reden konnte. Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

Unwirsch wischte Tony sich die Tränen weg, nahm dann das vorher so malträtierte Kissen und umarmte es. "Hilf mir. Alleine kann ich unsere Freundschaft nicht retten, so sehr ich es auch will. Ich weiß doch nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."  
"Womit?" Ich wusste nicht was in mich gefahren war, aber ich wollte wissen was er dachte, fühlte, denn seine Gedanken lesen konnte ich nicht, auch wenn ich mir zusammen reimen konnte, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Tony blickte mich traurig an. In meiner Stimme hatte noch immer ein kühler Unterton mitgeschwungen und meine Einsilbigkeit machte es ihm auch nicht einfacher. "Das fragst du noch? Mein bester Freund, ein Junge, ist scharf auf mich. Verdammt, was ist nur passiert? Warum bist du auf einmal so anders?" Tony schien ziemlich fertig. Ich war also nicht der Einzige, dem das alles an die Nieren ging.

"Ich bin nicht anders, nicht wirklich", setzte ich zu sprechen an. "Wir sind beide nicht mehr die, die wir vor Jahren waren, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Wir haben uns weiter entwickelt, gegenseitig beeinflusst, uns von anderen beeinflussen lassen. Aber abgesehen davon, ich kann nichts für meine Gefühle." Nervös sprang ich auf. Was sollte ich denn noch dazu sagen? Ich konnte nun mal noch nie mit Worten umgehen, ich konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was mir durch den Kopf ging. Vollkommen durcheinander lief ich vor dem Bett auf und ab.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, ich hatte sicher bereits Löcher in meinen Teppichboden gelaufen, sprang auch Tony schließlich auf, hielt mich vom hin und her laufen ab indem er mich am Arm festhielt. "Halt doch mal still, das macht einen ganz verrückt."

Starr blickte ich auf seine Hand, die mich festhielt, berührte. In jener Nacht hatte er mich von sich gestoßen, mich angeschrieen, ich solle ihn nie wieder anfassen. Nun berührte er mich einfach so, wahrscheinlich aus einem Reflex heraus. Mit meinem Blick folgte ich der Hand, seinen Arm hinauf, über die vom Shirt verdeckte Schulter, den schlanken Hals, das schöne Gesicht, knüpfte schließlich mit ihm Augenkontakt.

"Ich weiß nicht, wann es begonnen hat, was es ausgelöst hat. Ich kann dir nicht erklären wieso, weshalb, warum. Fakt ist, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, wie in noch keinen anderen Menschen zuvor. Ich möchte in deiner Nähe sein, möchte dich berühren und fühlen. Mein Herz sagt, dass das alles richtig ist, mein Kopf sträubt sich dagegen. Ich weiß nur eines sicher, ich wollte nie, dass du mich hasst, mich verabscheust und jeden Kontakt mit mir meidest. Denkst du, ich wollte, dass unsere Freundschaft zerbricht? Ich habe deshalb so lange versteckt und verleugnet was ich für dich fühle."

Wow, hatte ich diese tiefgreifende Rede wirklich gerade gehalten? Während der ganzen Zeit brach unser Blickkontakt nicht einmal. So entging mir auch nicht das Glitzern in Tonys Augen, das immer stärker wurde und sich schließlich in ruhigen, klaren Bahnen einen Weg über seine Wangen suchte. Seine Hand hielt noch immer krampfhaft meinen Arm. Seine Tränen wurden nicht weniger doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen, er blickte mich nur aus seinen tiefen, verschwommenen Augen an.

Meinen Mut, den ich sowieso gerade zusammen gekratzt hatte, noch einmal zusammen nehmend, faste ich Tony an den Schultern, zog ihn mit mir aufs Bett. Gut, er stieß mich nicht von sich. Als wir neben einander zum sitzen kamen, begann ich vorsichtig mit dem Daumen einer Hand seine Tränen weg zu wischen, mit der anderen Hand hielt ich ihn noch immer locker an der Schulter.

"Shhh, ist doch gut." Im Moment war eigentlich gar nichts gut und ich wusste nicht wen ich eigentlich mit diesen wenig überzeugenden Worten beruhigen wollte, ihn oder mich.  
"I-ich... es... du..." Tony bekam kein vernünftiges Wort mehr heraus. Durch den Sprechversuch war bei ihm nun wahrscheinlich irgendwie auch der letzte Damm gebrochen. Laut begann er zu schluchzen, wurde von einem Schluckauf geschüttelt. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so fertig gesehen, kein einziges Mal und es tat mir in der Seele weh, daneben zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können. Mit einem Mal war mir egal, was er tun würde, aber so ging das nicht. Entschlossen drückte ich ihn ganz aufs Bett, legte mich neben ihn und nahm ihn ganz fest in den Arm. Er drückte sein Gesicht an meine Brust und schon bald war mein Shirt vollkommen nass von seinen Tränen. Doch Tony beruhigte sich langsam, sein Schluckauf verebbte und nach einer Weile war nur noch unwilliges Schniefen zu hören. Über ihn hinweg angelte ich nach der Tempopackung auf meinem Nachttisch, holte umständlich eines der Papiertaschentücher heraus und hielt es Tony vors Gesicht. Der nahm es wortlos entgegen, putzte sich die Nase.

Langsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken, starrte an die Decke. Mittlerweile hatten sich die Wolken draußen einigermaßen verzogen und es war wieder heller geworden. Immerhin war es erst später Nachmittag, so schätzte ich. Ich blieb weiterhin seitlich liegen und beobachtete ihn.

"Weißt du", begann er unvermittelt zu sprechen. "Seit du... nach der Sache, ich bin seit dem vollkommen durcheinander. Ich hab keine einzige Nacht mehr durch geschlafen und ich musste ständig an dich denken. Ich meine, wir haben so viele gemeinsame Erinnerungen." Seine Stimme war kräftig aber leise. "Können wir nicht irgendwie eine Lösung finden, mit der wir beide klar kommen?" Tony hatte die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und den Kopf leicht zu mir gedreht, sah mich fragend an.

Kurz fing ich seinen Blick ein, sah in seine tiefen dunklen Augen, dann rutschte ich vorsichtig näher, legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und meinen Arm um seine Taille. Ich konnte spüren wie er sich unter mir ein wenig verspannte, aber er schob mich nicht von sich und ich blieb einfach ruhig liegen. "Es gibt bestimmt Wege, aber denkst du nicht, dass es sich ausgeschlafen besser nachdenken lässt? Ich lag zwar fast die ganze Zeit nur im Bett, aber ich habe kaum geschlafen und ich bin auch ziemlich fertig. Lass uns schlafen, okay?" Ich machte es mir auf seiner Brust noch ein wenig gemütlicher, merkte wie er sich entspannt hatte. Anscheinend akzeptierte er meine Nähe wieder.

"Jetzt schon schlafen? Es ist doch noch so früh?" Zur Antwort musste ich kräftig gähnen. "Ist doch egal. Wir haben doch noch nie auf die Zeit geachtet und es sind sowieso Ferien." Eine ungemeine Müdigkeit hatte mich befallen, angestaut in all der letzten Zeit, ließ meine Lider jetzt schwer werden. Ich fühlte Bewegung unter mir und plötzlich konnte ich eine Hand in meinen wirren Haaren spüren. Sie strich zaghaft einzelne Strähnen aus meiner Stirn.  
"Dann schlafen wir halt, wir haben es wohl beide nötig." Und bevor ich das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder ruhig einschlief, hörte ich noch Tonys gleichmäßigen Atem.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> 28-12-2003


End file.
